Fallen
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: You're gone now, and I can't get you back. Now my sanity is slowly slipping away into nothingness, as is my whole self. There's nothing to catch me, not anymore... Slight ElliotxLeo.


**A short little drabble here. ****Feel free to review, if you'd like. ****I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

Fallen

Lights, golden lights. They float down in front of my face, like snow all around. They are everywhere like rain, the rain of different place. Only when I remove the barrier I can see them, and they've followed me everywhere, following the events of my life. They won't leave me alone, and I can't ease the pain that makes me dizzy.

They are just as bad as the voices, the ones that echo inside my hollow head. Those people of the faded past whisper their words to me, thread them into my dreams like a tapestry, making a red thread stain the carefully knit design. In simplicity, turning my dreams into nightmares; A self induced insomnia, with a ringing in my ears.

Back then, I knew deep down that I was the only one, the only person who stood isolated in a black cage who saw and heard such things. Back then, I thought, _'Ah, they must think I'm insane'._

Look inside the mirror and my eyes reflect that deep black-purple of a dark place; the Abyss.

When they came for me, I did not struggle, because I knew it must have to be this way, because no one cares.

Books soon became my sanctuary, as they are now, and it was my only protection from the cruel world. Early in the day and late into night I will read, if only, to forget all of this.

Then, 'you' arrived.

I haven't forgotten, because you still haunt me. Maybe, my heart longs to see you, to hear your voice. You pulled me from the dark, took me into the light that encompassed your very being. At that moment, I thought that you were my savior, the one who warmed my heart and kept me warm, the one who took away the voices and bought me glasses that would protect me from the lights.

For a time, I was happy.

_"LEO!"_

Flashes of red, and I remember that day. At night, when I close my eyes, I can still hear your scream echoing in my ears. I can't sleep, haunted by those vicious memories that tear away at my heart. I can see myself making that selfish request, to keep you alive. Why am I so selfish?

I'm living in delusions when I awaken and you tell me it was a dream. I start to realize, since I've always been the weird one, that I'm isolated again. It breaks through to me, and I know you can't see that ink black seal, the one imprinted over your heart, the ever moving hand of the clock moving forward without notice.

I'm running through the screams of my dreams, trying to save you, but it can't be avoided, no more delay. In those dreams, my own tears are choking me and I'm drowning, suffocating in knowing I can't save you. Couldn't I have taken your place, my life for you? I am the servant after all, but I was never fit to serve in the first place. To save your presence that saved me is foolish.

There was no escaping the fate that had brought us together, and now was tearing us apart.

Do you even know how many shattered fragments my heart broke into when I saw you laying there, dead on the stone floor? I never wanted to see that. I begged for you to come back to me, crying tears you would never see, and only myself to blame.

I'm crying, getting your crimson blood on my hands, pressing my head to your cold body. I can't erase this image, and I'm still shedding tears of grief, breaking down. I don't want to be left alone, you can't just leave me! Over and over, I will say those words, 'I'm sorry', in hopes you'll open those stunning eyes and hear me. You won't wake, I know that now.

Once again I was alone; my light had left me. I don't want to accept it, because you were more to me, much more

Maybe, possibly, I...might have...

No, I couldn't be such a thing, because it was me that killed you in the end.

You're gone now, and I can't get you back.

Now my sanity is slowly slipping away into nothingness, as is my whole self.

There's nothing to catch me, not anymore...


End file.
